Aria Mills
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: A week after the Marian incident, Regina is a bar and gets drunk. Robin comes in and they argue. Three years later Regina comes back to Storybrooke with a couple of surprises. Nothing has changed in Storybrooke and time hasn't moved. Regina must find a way to break the curse and keep her daughter away from the knowledge of magic.
1. Chapter 1

A week after the Marian incident...

"WOOOOOOOOOO" Regina yelled as she took her 21st shot that night, she had a protection spell for her baby so it would always be okay while she drank. She had been going to the bar for a week straight every night. Sometimes she would get glares from Robin's men but would shake it off with another shot. She was about to go on her 22nd shot when she saw someone she would enjoy killing walk through the door. It was Emma, and of course, behind her was Ruby, Snow, Charming, Hook, and Tink. Regina went straight to the bar asked for three more shots and went on the table. She started to dance with all the men watching her, yelling for her. She was wearing short shirts and a half shirt. She bended down, reached for someone's cowboy hat, and started to dance with it. She grabbed a beer and continued her dance. She felt a tug on her leg and looked down at Emma and her gang. "May I help you Miss Swan?" She asked with a cowgirl accent. "I need you to come with me." Emma replied. "Can't make me." Regina said, clearly drunk by the way she laughed. "Oh, you want to bet?" Emma asked as she pulled out handcuffs. "Well, party's over boy's." She said as some men pouted. She hopped off the table and walked with Emma and her gang to the station. "Regina, we think you need help." Snow said as they all sat in the station. "Says the woman who cheated with a married man." Regina scoffed. "Regina, we are serious." Ruby added. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say boyfriend-eating wolf." Regina bit back at her. "Listen, I don't need help. All of you do. Ruby, you ate your boyfriend. Snow, you had a cheating scandal. Emma, you went to prison. Charming, you fell in love with a woman who stole from you and gave you a scar. Tink, you have way to much hope. Hook, you are a pirate for heaven's sake. If anyone needs help, it's all of you." Regina said as she got up and walked out, back to the bar.

She went back to the table and started right where she left off. She took off a sweater she had on, swung it around, and threw it into the crowd. She was only with a half shirt and short shorts now. She kicked off her shoes, grabbed a tequila bottle and danced. She didn't notice when Robin and Marian entered clearly astonished as she started to kiss random guys with her tongue one by one. Robin fought through the crowd, pulled her off the table, and covered her with his jacket while leading her to his group of Merry Men. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. "Saving your ass!" he replied. "Why don't you unhand me, and you can go live a happy life with that bitch!" she yelled. Robin stopped and looked her in the eyes. "Don't call my wife a bitch!" he yelled at her. "Well she wouldn't be your wife if Emma hadn't brought her back! In fact, I probably wouldn't have had a depression issue and had tried to commit suicide at least five times! I wouldn't have cried myself to sleep for a week straight! I wouldn't have starved for three days because I missed you! I wouldn't have got an appointment for an abortion for this Thursday!" she yelled while tears left her eyes. By now, everyone was silent and staring. "What do you mean an _abortion_? Robin asked. "I'm pregnant." she said through sobs. "_Pregnant_?" he asked. She nodded and said "Not for long though, so you might want to say goodbye." "You can't just get rid of it." he told her. "I can if I know that if I raise another kid it will end up hating me like Henry did and will want to move to their other parent's house like Henry did. Plus, this is the first time in a long time that I have gotten pregnant and I don't want to have a baby with a man who no longer loves me." she said as she grabbed her sweater. "I might have this baby, but if I do, I won't have it in Storybrooke. I'm deciding whether or not to cross the town line." she said as she left The Rabbit Hole.

She sat here for ten minutes. Her baby bump already showing, she was six months pregnant. Robin had convinced her to stay and maybe have the baby in Storybrooke. She was going to stay, but not for long. She decided to stay for eight months, then leave Storybrooke and have her baby in New York. _Finally _she though as her best friend walked in. "What took you so long?" she asked. "Bad weather." Elsa replied. It was hard to believe these two had become friends. Not so long ago they wanted to kill each other, that was until Elsa saw Regina crying one day while holding her baby bump that she always covered up so nobody in Storybrooke knew she was pregnant. Elsa was astonished to see her enemy broken down and especially pregnant. Elsa was about to ask what was wrong when she saw what Regina was looking at. It was Robin Hood and Marian, kissing. That was when it hit her that Robin Hood was the father of Regina's baby but he stuck to Marian and not Regina. Elsa sneezed and Regina spotted her. She looked away almost instantly and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. After that encounter, they had become friendly and Regina started to show her baby bump. "Anyway," Regina said, snapping Elsa out of her daydream. "I thought you and I could have a baby shower. Just us, since I hate everyone else here, except of course Anna, you can bring her." Elsa nodded and sipped her coffee. Just then, the bell to Granny's rung. Emma and Snow stepped in. They just arrived from Boston after four months of family vacation. Snow ran to Regina astonished that she was pregnant. "Your...I mean...Just...WOW!" she told Regina. Regina gave Emma a death glare which meant for her to leave, so, Emma did. "Yes, I am pregnant. Now, would you mind backing up so I can have air to breath, preferably the air that nobody in your idiotic family has touched because it might try to destroy my happiness as well." Regina replied. Snow gave her a sad look and turned to sit at a booth with Emma. "As I was saying, I think we should throw a baby shower. Maybe we could throw it in my house. Though I doubt it will be any fun." Regina stated. "Me and Anna will make sure it will be fun." Elsa replied.

"SURPRISE!" Anna and Elsa yelled from behind Regina's kitchen counter. She had to admit they did a wonderful job. The counter was covered in different snacks and they got a DJ including a dance floor rug so they could dance. She loved how they had balloons and banners hanging here and there. They even painted her kitchen walls black and red, which she admired. "I love it!" She finally exclaimed at them. "Good because I want you to remember this before you leave." Elsa said sadly. "You could always visit." Regina added. "I know, but I am going to miss you so much!" Elsa yelled. "Well, whatever happens, you will always be my sister, you also, Anna." Anna smiled at the comment. Regina had plenty of fun, as well as presents. _How could a woman and her little sister afford this much baby stuff?_ She asked herself.

The next day, she had packed her things and went to Granny's for the last time. "Morning Regina." Granny said as she passed the woman some water. Regina just looked up and smiled. "You look like you're heading somewhere." Granny said. "I'm going on a trip." Regina stated. "Where to?" Granny asked. "Nowhere anybody needs to worry about." Regina answered. "Are you coming back?" Granny asked. "No." Regina answered. "Have you told Robin about this?" Granny asked suspiciously. "Not yet." Regina replied as she sipped the last of her water. She put the money on the counter and left without a word. As she drove towards the town line, she saw some of Robin's Merry Men and pulled over. They were surprised when she walked towards them. "What can we help you with?" Little John asked. "I need you to tell Robin that I am taking a trip and that I won't come back." She replied as she walked away. He glared at her as she drove away towards the town line. _Here goes nothing._ She told herself as she crossed the town line.

It had been three years since she crossed the town line. Her daughter, Aria Melody Mills, sat in her car seat. She had dark hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. "Momma, are we there yet?" She asked impatiently. "Almost." Regina answered. She started to accelerate forward into Storybrooke. They had crossed the town line and were now in the city. It was around midnight so nobody would be around. She parked and took Aria out of the car seat. They walked into B&B. They were greeted by Granny who looked shocked to see Regina and some little girl in her arms walk inside. "Hello Granny, I need a room." Regina said as politely as she could. "It'll be ready in a minute." She told Regina. As they settled in, Ruby came to their room and said "Hey Regina, glad you're back I was really-" She stopped midsentence when a little girl rushed from the bathroom in her pajamas to Regina and said "Momma, I finished brushing my teeth." "Good, now you can go to sleep." Regina said as she kissed the girl's forehead and laid her down. "We should talk outside." Regina told Ruby.

As they walked out, Ruby looked at Regina wide-eyed. "You...you...you..." Ruby tried to speak but couldn't, she was in such shock. "Yes, I have a daughter." Regina answered to Ruby's not yet complete question. "But-" Ruby was cut off by Regina. "If you tell anyone in Storybrooke, I will make sure that you won't be able to turn back out of your wolf form." Ruby nodded and left Regina by the outside of her room.

In the morning, Regina woke up to the sound of her daughter yelling "MOMMA! WAKE UP! MOMMA!" Regina sat up and asked her daughter "What do you want Aria?" "Breakfast." She simply replied. "Okay, you stay here, I'll be back." Regina told her daughter. When Regina walked into the diner, everyone froze in place. Regina ignored it and walked to Granny without noticing a certain person amongst the crowd. "Excuse me Granny, can I have pancakes, eggs, and bacon for two please?" She asked in the most kindest voice she could muster up. She felt someone eyeing her and turned around to find Robin only ten feet behind her. "Regina?" He asked. She looked different from the last time he saw her. She now had long hair with curls at the end and she clipped some of it away from her face. She had a flower next to the clip which made her eyes shine. She wore skinny jeans and a loose tank top with some combat boots to top it off. "Hi Robin." She stated. By now, everyone was looking and whispering. It had been silent for about five minutes before Aria ran to the diner and yelled "Momma I'm hungry!" Everyone gasped when they realized that Aria was speaking to Regina. Regina picked Aria up and looked her in the eye while saying "Relax, our food is almost ready." Then, Regina kissed Aria's forehead and said "I would like you to meet someone, this is Robin." Robin was in a state of shock and could only wave. Aria looked at him and he saw more of Regina in her. The black hair, the smile, the shine through her eyes, but at least she had his eyes. She gave him an amazing smile and she said "Robin, like Robin Hood from the fairytale. I wish he existed, but fairytales don't, that's what Momma said. I'm Aria." Everyone stared at Regina as though she were dying. They wondered how she could say that fairytales didn't exist. "My favorite fairytale is Snow White. I love the Evil Queen." Aria said to Robin. "I liked Snow White until Momma told me why the Evil Queen hated Snow White. I believe that evil wasn't born, it's made, and when Snow did what she did, the Evil Queen got angry and wanted revenge." She added. Everyone turned to see Snow and Emma walk into the diner. "Regina?!" she asked. "Hello, Mary-Margaret." Regina replied. "You remember that my name is Sn-" she was cut off by Regina saying "Aria, this is Mary-Margaret, I used to know her a long time ago." "She reminds me of Snow White." Aria said, then she made an angry face as she turned to Snow. "I don't like Snow White from the fairytale." Snow was stunned. Granny walked in and she gave Regina her food. "Um, do you mind if I take this to my room?" she asked. "Of course not." She replied.

When Regina and Aria finished eating, they decided to go to the park. Aria was hyped up and walked fast the entire way. When they arrived though, Regina didn't notice Roland and Robin there. Aria ran to the playground and Regina sat on a bench. She pulled out a phone and dialed someone. "Hi." "Hey Regina." "Are you coming?" "Yep, I'm almost there." "Okay, good." Right when she hung up, Robin walked up to her and asked "Who's coming?" She hadn't even realized he was standing behind her while she was talking on the phone. "Someone that doesn't concern you." Regina stated. "Where's Roland?" She asked. "Playground." He replied as he looked toward the slide where Roland was talking to Aria. "What about Marian?" She questioned. "Home." He said. It turned into an awkward silence until a car honked. Regina and Robin turned and Regina smiled. A man walked out and went straight for Regina. She hugged him, then he gave her a kiss. Robin was confused and in shock. _Who the hell could she be kissing?_ That was when Aria appeared out of nowhere and yelled "DADDY! DADDY! I MISSED YOU!" Robin gasped and turned to go pick up Roland when Regina caught him by the arm and whispered "We should talk. Can you meet me here in an hour?" She didn't even wait for a response before turning around and leaving with that man.

An hour later, Robin and Regina sat in silence on a park bench for what seemed like ten minutes. Then, Robin suddenly asked "Who is that man that my daughter calls her father?" "My husband, Graham." She replied. "You got married?" He asked. His eyes started to look watery. "Well, when you tend to be alone for a while and your true love leaves you, yes, you find someone and eventually get married." She replied. She looked deeply into his eyes and added "I was broken, I couldn't do anything right. I would cry myself to sleep at night and I would be under a lot of stress. He was my doctor and he tried to help me lower my stress level for the baby. After he stayed for one night, everything changed. I fell in love because he fixed all of my broken pieces. I admit that I didn't open up to him for a while, but I got used to it. It took me a long time to trust again. I guess I could thank you for that." She turned to the side as a tear escaped. "I loved you Robin. I don't blame you for wanting to be with Marian, but if Daniel came back, I wouldn't have left you. I believe that if I loved him enough, I wouldn't have fallen for you. You were my second chance, but everything got messed up. I wish we could have been together, but we weren't and I have to accept that. You will always have a place in my heart Robin, but I don't know if I could open that place up again." Regina started to cry by the end and she stood up. "I will make sure you get to know our daughter." "When was she born?" Robin asked before she turned to leave. "July 16th." She replied, then, she turned and walked away.

As Regina walked to the diner, she could sense someone behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Henry. "Henry?" She asked. "Mom?" He asked. She hugged him and a tear escaped her eye. "I missed you." She said. "I missed you to." He stated. They went into the diner and Regina was greeted by Graham. He had a confused look on his face, he could tell she had been crying from the expression on her face and the way her eyes glowed. She went straight to him and they kissed. Everyone turned and silence filled the air. They had just realized the presence of the supposed-to-be-dead sheriff alive, but they were more stunned on how he had kissed Regina. Regina could feel everybody staring, it annoyed her. While everybody put the pieces together, Aria sat quietly until she hiccupped. Slowly, everything came crashing together and they realized what had been going on. Emma chose that instant to walk into Granny's and she stopped, frozen in place. "Graham?!" She asked a bit too loudly. He looked at her and softly said "Emma. I've missed you." He hugged her but she was stuck, she didn't know what to do. She then noticed Regina and Aria and she as well put the pieces together. She pulled out of the hug and asked Regina "How is he al-" Regina cut her off by saying "I don't know and I don't care. He is my husband and I love him, so just leave it be." Everyone gasped when she called Graham her husband. They all took a moment to look at Regina and Grahams' left hands and admired the rings. "Married?!" Emma asked. "Yes, . We are married. Now, I would love to stay and chat but I want to have dinner with my family."

The bell jingled and Roland ran up to Regina and hugged her knees. "Gina!" He yelled happily. She noticed that he hadn't aged. Then, she noticed how nobody seemed to age. _What the hell is going on now? _She was snapped out of her thoughts when Marian appeared and tugged Roland away from her. "Come on Roland, the queen is very busy." Marian said. Aria ran up and looked her mom up and down. "Why did she call you a queen, mommy?" "Um...I...It was a joke. I am not a queen. She's just joking." "Oh. Okay. Whatever you say. I'm tired." Aria yawned just then and Roland joined her. Roland looked up at Regina and asked "Why did you leave? I thought you were going to give me a baby sister." Regina looked down at him and smiled. "Roland, this is Aria. She is your baby sister from my tummy." He looked at Aria and hugged her. "I wanted to meet you a long time ago. I am your brother, Roland." She smiled and gave him another big hug. "I'm Aria."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stared open-mouthed at the exchanging of names between Roland and Aria. They hugged each other and Aria ran to her mother. "Mommy, is Roland my brother?" Regina looked down and smiled. "Yes sweetie." "Oh, okay. How long are we going to be here?" "We are going to be here until we figure out what's wrong." "But will it take long? I miss auntie Zelena." Aria pouted to show Regina how much she missed her auntie Zelena. "I don't know sweetie but I miss her too." Everyone in the diner was shocked and Granny walked towards Regina. "Zelena is alive? I thought she was, you know." "She is very much okay and she lives with me outside of Storybrooke." Regina was careful not to give away where she lived. Regina looked down then up at Robin and asked "Would you and your _wife _like to join me and my family for dinner?" Robin noticed how she spit out the word _wife_ like if it was poisonous. "I guess. What do you say Roland?" "Yes Papa!" They all sat at a booth and ordered food. Robin flinched when Graham held Regina's hand on the table and she smiled at Graham.

In the middle of their meal, the door to the diner slammed open and everyone froze. Zelena had stepped one foot in the diner looking worried. The silence was broken by Aria yelling out "Auntie Zelena! I missed you sooooo much!" Aria ran out of the booth and went straight for Zelena. Zelena's worry faded away as she reached down to grab her niece. Out of reflex, Robin was about to stand until Regina beat him to it and walked towards Zelena. "Hey sis." Regina said. "Hey." Zelena answered with a big smile that brightened up the room in a kind of way. "I thought you were going to stay at home until we got back." Regina said. "I know, but I couldn't stay away from my little adorable niece for so long." Aria blushed at Zelena's comment. "Well, if you want we could all move into my mansion and I'll be sure to announce to everyone that if they mess with you, they will have me to deal with." Regina said and smirked as people started to turn their heads away. "I wanna live in a mansion!" Aria shouted enthusiastically. Zelena and Regina laughed at her enthusiasm. Roland ran up to Regina leg and asked innocently "Are you going to stay?" Regina bent down to Roland's height as Zelena put Aria down. "I'm sorry Roland, but I have to go back home when I'm done here. I live somewhere else now." Roland pouted but nodded. He understood. Aria grabbed Zelena's hand and started to try to rush her to eat with them. "Come on! Let's eat! You can sit with us!" Aria shouted. Zelena sat on the opposite side of Marian who looked frightened. Aria sat on Zelena's lap and Regina squeezed in on the opposite side of Robin, next to Zelena. Regina looked around suddenly realizing Graham was gone. "Right here." He said with a chair in his hands. "Just thought I would need a seat." He said as he placed the chair on the end of the booth. Regina smiled and he pecked her lips slightly. Robin's inside's started to churn. Regina then waved Ruby down and ordered Zelena's food. "Oh, by the way Zelena, I was wondering if you wanted to try that thing we were talking about." Regina said to Zelena and Zelena smirked. "I don't know. The person might not like it." "Come on, it's not that bad." "Fine, let's do it later." "Okay." Regina then turned her head to Graham and asked "Hey, do you mind taking Aria to the mansion. I think she's getting sleepy." "Okay Reggie." Graham grabbed Aria and stood up. Regina stood up and they kissed goodbye. "Me and Lena will be there in a minute." "Okay Reggie." Regina sat back down. When she was sure that Graham left, she turned to Robin. "Now, I have a question for you. Why is nobody here aging?" Robin looked a bit uneasy about saying the answer but he did it anyway. "Elsa, after you left….she...she lost Anna. Somebody from her world came and stole Anna and Elsa had nobody to help her control her magic. She only had you and Anna and when both of you were gone, she went ballistic. Nobody has seen her ever since she cast a blizzard then suddenly disappeared. But what we do know, is that time wasn't moving for about three and a half years, that is, until you showed up in town." Regina was stunned. Her mouth was open in shock as well as Zelena's. "We have to find Elsa." Was the last thing Regina said before her and Zelena sprinted out of the diner as fast as possible. Regina had a strange feeling about where Elsa was and she didn't like that feeling at all. She ran up and down a couple streets until she was at the hospital. She went down to the basement and was surprised to find nobody there. She started to walk around and just when she had given up hope, she saw a locked door in the asylum. She carefully unlocked it and heard Elsa yell "Please don't! I'll be good, I swear! Please !" Regina froze. did this. Regina opened the door fully and Elsa's eyes brightened. "Regina!" She got up and hugged Regina with tears running down her face. "He has Anna." Elsa whispered into Regina's ear. "We'll find her, I promise." They broke the hug and Regina said "Elsa, this is my sister, Zelena." Regina stepped aside so Elsa could see. They both said hi and left the asylum.

"MOMMY!" Aria yelled as Elsa, Zelena, and Regina entered the mansion. Aria ran to Regina and Regina picked her up and spun her around before resting her on her hip. "Mommy, who's the new pretty lady?" Aria pointed to Elsa. "That is your new Auntie Elsa." Regina said as she turned towards Elsa. "Can my new auntie carry me?" Aria asked Regina while sticking her bottom lip out. "Of course I can." Elsa said with a smile. Regina handed Aria towards Elsa and Elsa held Aria on her hip. Graham walked over and kissed Regina on the cheek. "Hey, what took you so- Who's this?" "This is Elsa, the one I told you about." "Ah, yes. _The_ Elsa." He stuck a hand out and they shook hands.


End file.
